Vladivostok FM
Vladivostok FM is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City. The station is named after the Russian city of Vladivostok. In Episodes From Liberty City, the new playlist can be heard inside the Bahama Mamas Club. When Grand Theft Auto IV is updated by the downloadable version of The Ballad of Gay Tony, the station alternates between a program of World Beat/Eastern European pop music and one of western European dance music. Vladivostok FM is based on WNYZ-LP in New York City. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto IV '''DJ: Ruslana Lyzhychko'. * Kino - "Группа крови" [Gruppa Krovi / Blood Type] (1988) * Marakesh - "Ждать" [Zhdat / To Wait] (2006) * Zveri - "Квартира" [Kvartira / The Flat] (2006) * Seryoga - "King Ring" (2005) * Seryoga - "Liberty City: The Invasion" Вторжение (2008)* * Splean - "Линия жизни" [Liniya Zhizni / Lifeline] (2000) * Basta - "Мама" [Mama / Mother] (2006) * Leningrad - "Никого не жалко" [Nikogo ne Zhalko / A Pity for No One] (2002) * Ranetki Girls - "О тебе" [O Tebe / About You] (2006) * Dolphin - "РЭП" [Rap] (2008) * Glukoza - "Швайне" [Schweine / Pigs in German] (2005) * Ruslana - "Wild Dances" Ukranian FM Version (2004) * Oleg Kvasha - "Зеленоглазое такси" Club Remix [Zelenoglazoe Taksi / Green Eyed Taxi] (2007) A song marked with * is the only one that appears in the 10th Anniversary version of the station. 10th Anniversary replacements for the Grand Theft Auto IV version of the station: * Aleksey Bolshoy - YA Nenavizhu Karaoke * Seryoga - Mon Ami (ft. Maks Lorens) * Seryoga - Dobav' Skorost * Seryoga - Chiki * Delice - Goryacheye Leto * Zhenya Fokin - Noch'ju * Kievelektro - Gulyaj, Slavyane!! (ft. Alyona Vinnitskaya) * Riffmaster - Begu (Rancho Song) * Riffmaster - Riffmaster Tony * Ayvengo - Underground * Ayvengo - Reprezenty ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' and Episodes from Liberty City DJ: Paul Martin * David Morales feat. Lea-Lorien - "How Would U Feel" (2004) * Steve Mac - "Lovin' You More" (Freemasons Vocal Club Mix) (2005) * Sucker DJs - "Salvation" (eSQUIRE Mix) (2008)** * Stonebridge (feat. Therese) - "Put 'Em High" (JJ's Club Mix) (2004) * Marly - "You Never Know" (Morjac Extended Mix) (2004) * Shape: UK - "Lola's Theme" (2003) * Freemasons feat. Amanda Wilson - "Love on My Mind" (2005) * Soulsearcher - "Can't Get Enough" (1998) * Michael Gray - "The Weekend" (2004) * Jonathan Peters feat. Maya Azucena - "Music" (2005)** * J Majik & Wickaman - "Crazy World" (Fonzerelli Mix) (2008) * Booty Luv - "Boogie 2Nite" (Seamus Haji Big Love Mix) (2006) * Hook N Sling - "The Best Thing" (2008) * Eric Prydz - "Pjanoo" (Original Club Mix) (2008) * David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland - "When Love Takes Over" (2009)** Songs marked with ** do not appear in the 10th Anniversary version of the station. Deleted Songs According to the soundtrack disc of the station and an interview with Ruslana, the following songs were meant to appear, but were cut for reasons unknown: *Max Lorens – "Схожу с ума" (Shozhu s uma / Going Crazy) *Quest Pistols – "Мама" (Mama / Mother) *Dyshi – "Взгляни на небо" (Vzglyani na nebo / Look on the Sky) *Bi-2 - "Полковник" (Polkovnik / Colonel) 10th anniversary Rockstar confirmed through the Kotaku website that some songs will be removed from Grand Theft Auto IV due to licensing restrictions, in particular a large portion of Vladivostok FM. However, they will be replacing some of the songs with a new set of songs. The removal of them will occur on April 26, 2018https://kotaku.com/rockstar-must-cut-some-music-from-gta-iv-but-plans-to-1825159152. Videos ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Grand Theft Auto IV soundtrack: GTA TLAD/TBOGT Episodes from Liberty City soundtrack: Trivia *Vladivostok FM is the favorite radio station of all notable members of the Russian Mafia, namely Dimitri Rascalov, Vladimir Glebov and Mikhail Faustin, with Dimitri claiming that it plays the music that he and Mikhail Faustin used to listen to back in "the Old Country", as they were once stationed in Vladivostok while they were in the Soviet Navy. The station plays inside Mikhail Faustin's Mansion, and is also the favourite radio station of Niko Bellic, Michelle and Oleg Minkov. *In EFLC, at the beginning of the radio track the first advert is announcing that the radio is "direct from Hove Beach," however it is later stated that it is actually broadcasted from Bahama Mamas. *It is the first radio station that the player hears in GTA IV, as it is playing in Roman's Taxi. "Швайне" by Gluk'oZa is also the second song the player will hear in the game, as it is always scripted for Roman's Taxi to play it regardless if the radio station is modded or not. **Although, if the player skips the cutscene, the game will just proceed to play any commercial or song from Vladivostok FM. *This station plays inside the Russian Shop, Perestroika and Comrades Bar. *"King Ring" by Seryoga was featured in the "Move Up, Ladies" trailer of the game. *DJ Paul mispronunces Guetta's name when he says "Straight out of France this is David "Gu-wetta" *In EFLC, Vladivostok FM is commercial free and is a mix station. However in the original GTA IV it is a dynamic station, so it plays commercials and Weazel News. *"When Love Takes Over" by David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland is anachronistic to EFLC, since the story takes place in 2008, whereas the song was released in 2009. *The file containing the new EFLC mix is listed as "EuroDANCE FM", which may suggest that at one point the mix was meant to appear on its own station, rather than on Vladivostok FM. *The transition from playing Russian and European World music in the original game to playing primarily house and dance music in TBoGT/EFLC is in direct reference of its real-life counterpart WNYZ-LP transitioning from a Russian Top 40 program to a dance music station named as Pulse 87. See Also * Electro-Choc - Another radio station in GTA IV and Episodes from Liberty City which plays electronic dance music. *Rise FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories which plays electronic and house music. *SF-UR - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which plays house music. *Fresh FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays electronic music. *Deadmau5 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars which plays electronic music. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays house music and electronic dance music, and also features a song by Kelly Rowland (with it being remixed by the Freemasons). References Navigation }} de:Vladivostok FM es:Vladivostok FM nl:Vladivostok FM pl:Vladivostok FM ro:Vladivostok FM ru:Vladivostok FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City